Teach
by chrysantscent
Summary: NCT FIC―Oneshoot―Johnny x Taeyong―Johnyong. Mention!Jaeyong/ Lee Taeyong adalah muridnya, ia hanya berniat membantu. You're such a pervert, Seo Youngho. Berminat?


**Teach**

 **A Johnny x Taeyong―Johnyong―fanfiction**

 **by chrysantscent**

* * *

" _Get out of my class_."

Seo Youngho merasakan kesabarannya habis, tangannya terkepal kuat. Wajah ramah yang biasa ia kenakakan untuk berhadapan dengan murid-muridnya sudah hilang sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Segala bentuk ketidakadilan yang terjadi di depan matanya sungguh tak bisa ia tolerir lagi.

" _I'm, Jung Jaehyun, is the Headmaster's son and you kicking me out? Are you serious, sir_?"

" _I don't care who you are. This is my class and i won't tell you twice_ ," kata Johnny. Bernada rendah penuh ancaman, menandakan betapa marahnya dia.

Jaehyun, yang memang pada dasarnya salah satu dari sekian banyak anak teladan dan populer, tentu tak mau berurusan dengan gurunya yang sedang seperti itu. Ia membereskan bukunya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mendengus keras―jelas-jelas kesal―tapi masih sempat membungkuk kecil sebelum pergi kepada gurunya sebagai sopan santun.

Johnny sama sekali tak meliriknya.

Kelas yang tadinya hening berubah gaduh dengan bisik-bisik setelahnya.

" _Anyone else want to follow_?" kata Johnny. Seakan menantang murid-muridnya yang lain dengan tatapan tajam. Ia merasa puas saat tak ada lagi yang berani bicara. " _Turn to page 97 in your textbook_."

Johnny menghela nafas pelan. Melanjutkan kelasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Selama itu ia sama sekali tidak habis fikir, bagaimana seorang Jung Jaehyun, muridnya yang sopan dan paling cemerlang akan mengacaukan kelasnya dengan membuat keributan karena hal sepele―partner kelompok. Korea Selatan jelas jauh berbeda dengan tempat asalnya, Chicago. Namun rupanya aksi _bullying_ di sini tak jauh berbeda. Jaehyun memang tak melakukan secara langsung, melainkan melalui _teman-teman_ nya, jika mereka bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi Johnny memandangnya sama, bahwa tetap saja―dia yang 'menyuruh' mereka walau tak secara langsung―melainkan dengan kekuasaan, kepopuleran, juga statusnya―untuk melakukan itu.

Atensinya jatuh pada salah satu muridnya yang menjadi pihak lain penyebab kekacauan tadi―sebagai korban. Anak laki-laki dengan surai hitam bernama Lee Taeyong. Murid yang tak kalah berprestasi dari Jaehyun namun dengan nasib yang jauh berbanding terbalik dan lebih tragis. Yang menarik bagi Johnny, Taeyong adalah murid pandai yang tak banyak bertingkah―tenang, baik, penurut―tapi murid lain seakan tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Dia penyendiri, namun sama sekali tak terlihat terganggu dengan itu, justru malah terkesan tak terlalu peduli. Selalu terlihat memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi menanggapi berbagai rumor tak mengenakkan yang mengaitkan namanya.

Yang jelas, ia punya masalah dengan Jung Jaehyun dan itulah yang menjadikannya target bullying di sekolah ini.

" _Good job_ , Lee Taeyong. Aku sudah membaca essaymu." Kata Johnny saat sosok itu melewatinya untuk pergi setelah kelas berakhir.

"Terimakasih, ssaem. Dua minggu waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengerjakannya."

Johnny tersenyum. Taeyong adalah jenis murid yang langka. Dengan semua ketidakadilan yang ia terima, ia masih menjadi dirinya yang penuh percaya diri.

"Untuk yang terjadi hari ini dengan Jung, _i'm so sorry_. Aku pastikan itu takkan terjadi lagi," kata Johnny. Saat ia menyebutkannya, ia bisa melihat sinar mata anak didiknya perlahan redup. Menyisakan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan.

"Terimakasih, ssaem. Tapi aku rasa tidak perlu. Melakukan hal itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Aku minta dengan sangat agar ssaem tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi untukku lain kali. Karena ssaem hanya akan membuatnya semakin buruk."

"Dengar, aku hanya―"

"Aku harus pergi, ssaem." Taeyong berkata sambil membungkuk kecil untuk pamit, "Aku sudah terlambat untuk bekerja sambilan."

Johnny menatap punggung sang murid yang pergi meninggalkan kelas hingga benar-benar tak terlihat.

* * *

Johnny menyesap kopi yang membantunya tetap terjaga untuk memeriksa lembar-lembar tugas dan quiz murid-muridnya. Sudah tiga tahun sejak ia mulai mengajar kelas sastra Inggris di senior high, tapi masih belum terbiasa dengan kewajibannya yang satu ini.

Setelah selesai memeriksa seluruhnya, ia menaruh tumpukan itu dimeja, merapikannya lalu duduk santai bersandar di sofa. Mulai melamun sambil memandangi akuarium yang ada di depannya.

Itu tidak lama sebelum pikirannya kembali teralih pada salah satu muridnya. Taeyong adalah sosok yang manis, menurutnya. Pemikirannya luas dan cerdas. Dia terus berusaha keras selalu terlihat kuat di hadapan orang-orang, memilih melindungi dirinya sendiri dari kesedihan dan rasa sakit dengan cara tak biasa―mencoba tak peduli. Johnny menyukainya. Selain fakta mengenai betapa indahnya matanya saat sedang fokus belajar, pipinya yang bersemu saat dipuji atas hasil kerjanya, atau bibir tipisnya yang selalu digigit-gigit kecil saat ia merasa gugup.

 _Yeah_ , Johnny sama sekali tak menampik akan ketertarikannya pada muridnya yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun itu. Tak bisa menyangkal bahwa Lee Taeyong, _he's so pretty. Too beautiful to be real._

" _Shit_."

Hormon testosteron berlebihannya yang Johnny salahkan. Dan itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan paling logis dari sekujur tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Karena hanya dengan membayangkan Taeyong, ia bisa _keras_ begitu saja.

"Aku terpaksa harus mengurus ini sebelum pergi tidur."

 _You're such a pervert_ , Seo Youngho.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Johnny sudah duduk di mejanya, menikmati saat-saat tenang sambil menikmati secangkir kopi mengepul sambil menunggu bel berbunyi. Dia memang punya ketergantungan berlebihan terhadap cafein, dan tak bisa melewatkan pagi hari tanpa secangkir kopi. Ia mengabaikan kerusuhan yang dibuat murid-muridnya yang baru datang, terus menikmati kopinya sampai semua murid masuk dan bel berbunyi.

Johnny mengamil daftar hadir dan mulai mengabsen.

"Taeyong, Lee."

Tangan kurus terangkat. Kepalanya ditutupi hoodie, membungkuk dalam hingga wajahnya tak bisa terlihat jelas. " _Are you sick_?" tanya Johnny. Kepala itu mengangguk pelan dan ia tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia bisa melihat beberapa bagian wajah anak didiknya itu terluka. Johnny ingin mendekat, bertanya apa yang terjadi dan apa dia baik-baik saja, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Ia akan membiarkan Taeyong untuk saat ini.

"Jaehyun, Jung." Seketika suara Johnny berubah menjadi lebih dingin, ia memandangi anak didiknya itu dengan tatapan menusuk. " _I hope something like yesterday didn't happen again._ "

Rahang Jaehyun mengeras. " _Yes, sir_."

Sepanjang hari itu Johnny merasa khawatir. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan Taeyong dari pikirannya dan merasa semakin marah tiap detiknya. Saat waktu sekolah berakhir, ia langsung pergi untuk mencari Taeyong di tiap ruang kelas. Johnny bisa menebak jika itu pasti ulah dari pembullyan yang melibatkan sekelompok orang.

"Tunggu," panggilnya sambil menahan Taeyong.

"Maaf, ssaem. Aku harus bekerja sambilan setelah ini," kata Taeyong, terus berjalan.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Johnny, berjalan cepat mendahului anak didiknya itu hingga berdiri di hadapannya untuk membuatnya berhenti. Ia memaksa Taeyong melihat ke arahnya. Johnny bisa melihat luka-luka mengerikan memenuhi wajah itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Ssaem yang melakukan ini," kata Taeyong, menjauhkan wajahnya. "Ini adalah hasil dari pembelaan ssaem atasku di kelas kemarin. Ssaem, bisa tidak ssaem hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan membiarkan aku saja?" pintanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu sudah cukup buruk," Taeyong berkata sambil menghela nafas berat, "Tapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Tapi sekarang semuanya malah menjadi seribu kali lipat lebih buruk."

"Apa Jung Jaehyun melakukan ini?"

"Ssaem, _kumohon_..." kata Taeyong.

Apa yang salah? Johnny menatap anak didiknya bingung.

Taeyong berbalik untuk kembali pergi, menghela nafas frustasi. "Ssaem hanya tidak mengerti, tidak akan pernah."

"Tunggu," kata Johnny, menahan Taeyong dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Aku hanya berusaha membantumu, Taeyong."

"Bertanya padaku apakah Jaehyun dan teman-temannya yang melakukan ini sama sekali tak membantu, karena aku takkan pernah menjawabnya. Karena jika ya, ssaem akan memanggil mereka―memberi mereka peringatan, atau bahkan hukuman. Tapi itu sama sekali takkan membuat mereka berhenti, justru sebaliknya, itu hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Kenapa ssaem tidak mengerti juga?"

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk membantumu, Taeyong," katanya, berusaha mengejar langkah Taeyong menyusuri koridor, sekali lagi ia menahannya pergi dengan meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat ketidakadilan seperti itu," katanya.

Taeyong berbalik, melepas tudung hoodienya hingga wajahnya bisa terlihat. Kulit wajah yang biasanya pucat dan halus kini dinodai memar, mata kanannya bengkak berwarna ungu, bibir bawahnya robek, luka-lukanya terlihat menyakitkan. Melihat itu membuat Johnny sangat marah. "Kau ingin aku diam saja setelah melihat ini?!"

"Ssaem!"

" _What_?!"

Taeyong berteriak lebih dulu tapi dia tersentak saat gurunya itu membalasnya dengan teriakan lebih keras. Kepalanya tertunduk, menjatuhkan pandangan ke lantai.

" _Sorry. I'm so sorry_ ―"

Taeyong menggeleng, kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan luka seperti itu, dia masih bisa tersenyum kecil, kalimatnya kali ini bukanlah sebuah permintaan, melainkan pernyataan. "Ssaem, tolong jangan campuri urusanku. Urusan mereka hanya denganku, dan aku tidak ingin melibatkan ssaem karena itu sangat tidak perlu."

Ditatapnya lekat anak didiknya itu. "Jadi kau senang terus-terusan menjadi korban?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahu, "Aku mulai bisa menerimanya."

" _Nonsense_." Dengus Johnny. "Aku belum terlalu tua untuk melupakan saat jadi seusiamu di senior high dulu, _kid_. Kau ingin aku tidak ikut campur kan? _Alright, then_. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?" bingungnya.

"Temui aku besok setelah sekolah di gedung olahraga," kata Johnny sambil berbalik. "Beri aku dua puluh menit. Aku berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lebih jauh lain kali. Yang aku minta hanya dua puluh menitmu, _that's it_. Dan tidak ada penolakan."

Taeyong terlihat merenung memandangi punggung gurunya yang perlahan menjauh. Tak bisa dipastikan memang, tapi ia yakin melihat senyum kecil di wajah gurunya itu untuk sesaat tadi. Taeyong hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan pergi. _Jika gurunya itu sudah bilang seperti itu, dia bisa apa?_

* * *

"Simpan tasmu," kata Johnny.

"Ssaem, kau tidak akan memukuliku, kan?" tanya Taeyong.

Johnny menghentikan gerakan-gerakan tangannya yang hanya memukul udara kosongnya sebagai pemanasan. "Aku lebih suka pertarungan yang adil," katanya sambil berseringai. Tubuhnya yang bagus dibalut kemeja yang bagian lengannya sudah dilipat hingga siku, dua kancing teratas sengaja dibuka. Seksi.

Taeyong menggeleng, berjalan menuju deretan bangku untuk meletakkan tasnya. Kembali ke hadapan gurunya dengan berlari kecil. Ia melirik jam di tangannya. "Hanya tinggal delapan belas menit tiga puluh detik lagi sekarang."

"Kau sungguh berlebihan. Menghabiskan waktu semenit lama dengan gurumu ini takkan membuatmu mati."

Taeyong mengangkat bahu, "Janji tetap janji, ssaem."

Johnny menarik tangan kirinya ke belakang, memegangnya dengan tangan kanan, melakukan peregangan ringan. Ia yakin melihat mata Taeyong memandangi otot-otot perutnyanya yang tertarik dan tercetak di balik kemeja saat melakukannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau pernah berfikir untuk melawan?"

"Sepertinya kau lupa ssaem, tapi mereka adalah sekelompok orang berbadan tinggi besar dan lebih kuat dariku."

" _Yeah_ ," kata Johnny. "Tapi itu akan lebih baik dibandingkan hanya diam dan pasrah menerima pukulan sampai mereka puas. Kau bisa saja mati lebih dulu."

"Jadi apa saranmu ssaem? Balas memukul, terlibat perkelahian, di bawa polisi, lalu dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Tidak terimakasih."

Johnny tertawa mendengar nada sinis itu. " _You're so pessimistic_."

" _Yeah_ , mungkin benar," kata Taeyong ragu. Ia menatap ke sembarang arah tapi tetap mencuri-curi pandang pada gurunya yang sedang melakukan peregangan. _Shit, he's hot._

"Itu bukan sifat yang baik, Taeyong." tanya Johnny. "Apa kau melihat hal itu terjadi pada orang-orang yang memukulimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Karena punya seseorang yang menjamin mereka terbebas dari itu semua," Taeyong berkata pahit. "Hidup memang tidak adil."

" _Hm_."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, ssaem? Dua puluh menitmu hampir habis. Aku akan pergi jika―"

"Pukul aku," kata Johnny. Dia mendekati Taeyong, yang matanya kini sudah membola. Astaga, lucu sekali. Ia terdiam berdiri di hadapan Taeyong, menantangnya dengan tubuh tinggi besar miliknya yang terbentuk bagus. "Ayo," bujuknya. "Beri aku pukulan terbaikmu."

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak takut padaku, kan?" tanyanya.

"Pertama, tubuh ssaem dua kali lebih besar dari ukuranku. Kedua, aku sudah cukup punya banyak luka yang bahkan belum sembuh di wajah dan tubuhku. Ketiga, aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan memukul seorang Seonsaengnim, apalagi di ruang olahraga sekolah. Aku menyerah saja," kata Taeyong.

"Lihat aku, Taeyong," katanya. Kedua tangannya ada di bahu muridnya itu, yang lagi-lagi mencoba kabur. Johnny memandangnya mata bulatnya dalam. "Kau punya hak untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak harus hanya menerima perlakuan dari orang-orang itu terhadapmu."

Taeyong masih tampak tidak yakin mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tubuhnya bergeser mundur satu langkah dengan canggung. Johnny yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Beri aku pukulan terbaikmu," katanya, "Kita akan lihat sampai mana kau bisa melakukannya."

Taeyong tiba-tiba melayangkan satu gerakan cepat, mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya mengayunkannya ke arah gurunya yang sedang lengah, berusaha mendarat satu pukulan di dagunya. Tapi secara otomatis Johnny bisa menangkis pukulan itu dengan tangannya, meraih tangan Taeyong dan memititingnya. Ia melepaskan pegangannya hingga Taeyong jatuh berlutut di lantai.

" _Good_. Tindakan pintar untuk membuatku lengah. Tapi pukulanmu terlalu lambat, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ke mana arah tujuannya. Membuatku bisa mengantisipasi gerakan itu sepuluh detik sebelum pukulan itu mendarat."

" _Yeah,_ hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan," kata Taeyong membela diri, terengah-engah dengan posisi duduk di lantai. Dadanya naik turun mengambil nafas. Bahkan dengan wajah penuh luka pukulan, _he was still looks very beautiful._

" _Everyone can improve_ ," kata Johnny. " _Try again_ ," katanya.

Taeyong tampak ragu.

"Ayo, kali ini aku tidak akan menangkisnya."

Taeyong mengulangi pukulannya dengan jauh lebih cepat. Alih-alih ditangkis, Johnny malah memegang ke dua bahunya. Membiarkan pukulan itu mendarat di dagunya. Pukulannya cukup keras, tapi belum bisa menjatuhkan seseorang. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi kemenangan di wajah Taeyong, yang begitu cepat berganti dengan kaget. Karena tubuhnya langsung dibantingkan ke lantai.

"Masalahnya adalah," Johnny berkata dengan nada serius, "Jangan lupakan jika kau bisa menggunakan serangan mendadak untuk mengejutkan lawanmu," Ia mempersempit jarak antara mereka, menindih Taeyong dari atas dan berbisik di telinganya. "Bahkan ketika kau bisa memukulnya, lawanmu masih punya keuntungan. Seperti yang kulakukan tadi."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Taeyong.

"Ketika kau ingin memukulnya dari sisi kanan, kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu-ragu," katanya. Ia membantu Taeyong berdiri. "Pukul langsung lurus ke depan, jangan ayunkan pukulanmu dari samping karena itu semakin memudahkan lawanmu menangkisnya. Kalau perlu beri beberapa gerakan tipuan."

"Seperti ini?" kata Taeyong sambil memberi satu pukulan, terlihat seperti mengarah pada dagu Johnny tapi mendarat di dadanya dengan buka 'bugh' keras.

"Whoa," katanya, menarik napas. Mengusap bekas pukulan itu. " _Good job_. Itu kemajuan yang bagus." Johnny tersenyum melihat kepuasan dan ekspresi bangga di wajah penuh memar muridnya.

Mereka menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk berlatih cara memukul dan Johnny juga memberi Taeyong beberapa tips untuk membuat gerakan semakin akurat dan contoh untuk menangkis berbagai pukulan.

Johnny tahu harusnya ia tak berfikir seperti ini. Tapi ia yakin bisa mencium aroma memabukan tiap kali Taeyong melayangkan pukulannya. Mungkin itu adalah aroma dari parfum atau shampo yang ia gunakan. Tapi yang jelas ia menyukainya. Meskipun berusia delapan belas tahun, Taeyong yang sedang tersenyum tiap kali berhasil memukulnya bisa tampak jauh lebih muda dan lebih polos dari usianya. _Cute_.

Keduanya sudah berkeringat dan terengah-engah kelelahan. Johnny merasa sudah saatnya berhenti sebelum tidak bisa menahan diri. Taeyong dengan wajah penuh peluh dan nafas tersengal itu godaan yang sangat berat untuknya. "Aku rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

Taeyong mengangguk, mengusap peluh di dahi dengan punggung tangan. Terkesan innocent, namun seksi di mata Johnny.

"Waktu dan tempat yang sama? Besok?" tanya Taeyong saat keduanya berbaring tergeletak di lantai, mencoba menormalkan nafas mereka.

Johnny tersenyum memandang ke samping. " _Yes_."

Taeyong langsung bangkit, mengambil tasnya. "Aku rasa ssaem adalah guru sastra Inggris pertama yang mengajari muridnya berkelahi," kata Taeyong sambil menyeringai. Berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga.

Johnny menatap punggung muridnya itu. Lebih spesifik, pada bagian bawah. Tepatnya, dua bongkahan bulat di balik celana. Bertanya-tanya akan seberapa ketat lubang diantara dua bongkahan itu. " _I'm sure he's still virgin._ " gumamnya sambil merenung.

 _Once again. You're such a pervert_ , Seo Youngho!

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak latihan pertama mereka, dan Johnny bisa melihat Taeyong kini menjadi lebih percaya diri. Ia juga merasa semakin tak sabar untuk kembali bertemu Taeyong di gedung olahraga untuk berlatih. Muridnya itu kini menjadi jauh lebih rileks saat ada di dekatnya, lebih terbuka, lebih lucu. Ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi sepertinya Taeyong juga punya kecenderungan seksual yang sama dengannya. _Radar_ nya mengatakan sepeti itu. Tapi Johnny tak mau mengusiknya dan membuat hubungan baik mereka selama beberapa hari terakhir hancur begitu saja.

Johnny memilih mengesampingkan perasaannya, dan juga hormonnya. Membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

Pikiran kotornya tak bisa dihentikan, meskipun. Ia akan membayangkan hal yang tida-tidak tiap kali melihat dada Taeyong naik turun saat menghela nafas, bagaimana punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat tercetak di kemeja seragam putihnya, bagaimana ia mengusap dahi dan bagian atas bibirnya yang merah, juga jangan lupakan― _dua bongkahan_ itu…

Johnny akan mengakui dosanya kali ini. jika ia menggunakan semua gambaran-gambaran itu untuk fantasinya di malam hari saat sedang _bermain_. Ini juga merupakan salah satu cara untuk menjaga hormonnya berontak liar saat ada didekat muridnya itu, sungguh. Meski kadang, aroma dari shampo bercampur keringat bisa membuatnya mabuk dan hampir hilang diri. Seperti saat ini, ia hampir tak mampu menyembunyikan kilatan nafsu di matanya saat melihat Taeyong muncul di pintu masuk gedung olahraga. _He knew he was playing with fire, but he can't resist it. Fuck._

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, ssaem?"

" _Defense_."

"Oke," kata Taeyong, terdengar bersemangat.

Johnny melihat, menonton muridnya melakukan gerakan peregangan untuk pemanasan. "Lihat siapa yang bersemangat."

Taeyong hanya memberinya senyum lebar. _How cute._

" _Can ask you something_?"

Taeyong mengangguk

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melawan saat mereka menyerangmu sebelumnya?"

Taeyong memandang gurunya itu lama."Ssaem lihat sendiri bagaimana pukulanku. Aku tidak punya kesempatan mengalahkan mereka."

"Tapi kau bisa menendang mereka, berteriak meminta tolong atau kabur―bukannya diam dan pasrah dipukuli." Johnny belum merasa puas.

Taeyong berdiri tegak, menghentikan sejenak pereganganan. Ia memandang Johnny lama, seakan menari maksud tersirat di matanya. "Apa yang ingin kau tahu, ssaem?"

Johnny mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya bertanya. Pertanyaan sederhana."

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Taeyong. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Aku hanya berfikir jika semuanya akan cepat selesai jika aku tidak melawan."

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan Jaehyun?"

"Kenapa ssaem ingin tahu?" kata Taeyong, balik bertanya.

Johnny melemparkannya sepasang sarung tangan tinju bersiap untuk melawannya. "Kau tahu, _I've faced discrimination too. Because of my orientation_."

Manya membulat kaget. "Ssaem kau―"

" _Gay. Yes_." katanya santai, "Kau juga kan?"

Taeyong tidak marah atau menyangal pertanyaan itu, sungguh mengejutkan. Ia mengambil posisi untuk menyerang setelah memakai sarung tinjunya. "Memang kenapa jika aku menjawab iya? Aku rasa itu urusanku."

" _I see_. Aku tahu rasanya."

Taeyong, mengubah dari posisi menyerang ke posisi bertahan, siap menghindari pukulan yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Satu hal yang kurasakan saat itu adalah malu," kata Johnny, mencoba mendarat pukulan di pipi kiri Taeyong, tapi ditangkis oleh pertahanan mengesankan. "Aku pikir kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan diriku. Ada saatnya aku membenci diriku sendiri, tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku lebih berharga dari itu."

Taeyong tersenyum, kembali melayangkan pukulan.

"Katakan, apa kau merasa kau layak mendapatkan pukulan dari orang-orang itu, Taeyong?" tanya Johnny.

Taeyong menghentikan serangannya tapi kakinya tetap bergerak. Ia tampak tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu dan merenungkan benar-benar jawabannya.

Johnny memandangnya lama. _BUGH_!―Lalu entah dari mana, pukulan keras tiba-tiba mendarat di wajahnya, membuatnya jatuh di lantai.

Berdiri di hadapannya, Taeyong memandangi wajah tertegun gurunya. Dia tersenyum senang dengan kegembiraan terpancar jelas di matanya. "Aku mengalahkanmu ssaem," katanya sambil berbalik untuk meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Sarung tinjunya di tinggalkan di bangku. "Tunggu saja jawabanku."

"Huh?" Johnny berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung, masih syok dengan pukulan tak terduga yang ia terima.

* * *

Johnny kebingungan saat mendapati Taeyong tidak muncul untuk di gedung olahraga keesokan harinya. Keraguan mulai merayap ke dalam pikirannya, bertanya-tanya apakah ia telah _mendorongnya_ terlalu jauh dengan pertanyaannya kemarin. Ia berjalan bolak-balik di tempat seperti tahanan yang menunggu hukuman mati. Berharap jika Taeyong hanya akan datang terlambat.

Tapi setelah dua jam, Johnny tahu jika Taeyong tak akan datang. Berjalan pergi menuju bar favoritnya untuk minum-minum demi menghilangkan rasa kecewa.

Ia merasa takut mengatahui bagaimana reaksi Taeyong keesokan harinya, tapi memutuskan untuk tetap terlihat tenang dan berlaku biasa saja. Johnny duduk di belakang mejanya, meminum kopinya sambil menunggu bel berbunyi. Ia hanyut dalam pikirannya sampai melihat Taeyong berjalan memasuki kelas dan berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya Johnny kaget seketika bangun dari duduknya.

Wajah Taeyong penuh dengan memar dan luka pukul yang masih baru.

Alih-alih melihat raut terganggu, tak menyenangkan seperti dulu, ia malah melihat kilatan jahil di matanya, juga senyum geli. Taeyong tidak langsung menjawab, sepertinya menikmati perhatian yang ditujukan gurunya itu―yang kini sedang mengoceh tak jelas sambil melihat dan menyentuh lukanya khawatir, sama sekali tak peduli jika mereka kini ada di depan kelas, menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan itu lebih lama, karena Johnny sudah terlihat seperti akan membunuh seseorang sekarang.

Taeyong tersenyum congkak, berkata dengan bangga, "Kau harus melihat ke sana ssaem."

Mata Johnny langsung mengarah pada Jaehyun, yang langsung membuang muka. Wajah tampannya terhiasi satu luka pukulan. Sementara di belakang, kroni-kroninya tampak babak belur dan memandang dendam ke arah mereka. Bukan, tepatnya ke arah Taeyong. Johnny kembali menatap Taeyong, menebak dalam pikirannya.

"Aku mengalahkan mereka." Katanya. "Apa ssaem mengira jika aku masih merasa layak untuk dipukuli mereka?"

Johnny tertawa, lalu tersenyum bangga. Bukan karena muridnya itu berhasil menghajar orang, bukan. Tapi karena dia telah bisa membuat keputusan untuk tak menerima kebencian orang lain terhadap dirinya. "Tentu saja tidak," katanya. Dia ingin memeluk Taeyong, tapi ini bukan tempat yang tepat. Akhirnya Johnny hanya menepuk kepalanya, berbisik, " _Good job, baby boy_."

Taeyong tersenyum cerah. "Aku hanya perlu sedikit dorongan dari orang yang tepat," katanya, berjalan ke mejanya setelah berbisik, "Terimakasih sudah menjadi orang itu, _daddy_."

* * *

"Jadi sesi latihan kita berakhir di sini?" Johnny bertanya pada Taeyong saat mereka menuju gedung olahraga.

"Siapa yang bilang sudah tak ada yang lagi yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku, ssaem?" kata Taeyong.

"Memang apa lagi?"

"Apa saja. Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih intim di tempat yang private? Hm?"

Lihat dia? Dia sudah berani menggoda Johnny seperti itu, Johnny tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Tiba-tiba teringat akan obrolan mereka pagi ini. Johnny menyeringai, alisnya terangkat tinggi. " _Baby-daddy_?" tawarnya.

" _Baby-daddy_ boleh juga." katanya dengan kepala terangguk-angguk dan nada polos . Ralat, _sengaja dibuat polos_.

Johnny jadi gemas sendiri. "Bagaimana jika apartemenku? Aku tak keberatan memberikan tempat."

"Tentu," kata Taeyong. Setelah jeda sejenak, ia bertanya, "Apa aku harus membawa pakaian ganti?"

" _Nice idea_ ," kata Johnny sambil tersenyum, ini jauh lebih mudah dari bayangannya. _Naughty boy_. "Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, lalu kita pergi ke apartemenku setelahnya, bagaimana?"

" _Hum, hum_ , terserah ssaem saja."

Wajah Taeyong boleh penuh luka, tapi ia masih tampak seksi di mata Johnny, apalagi saat sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti itu. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya karena Taeyong terlalu sayang untuk di lewatkan. Salahkan jug n _-_ nya.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran hubunganmu dengan Jaehyun."

Taeyong tersenyum, lalu berubah serius. "Percaya atau tidak, ssaem. Tapi kami pernah sangat dekat dulu," kata Taeyong. "Aku bahkan menyimpan perasaan padanya. Dia menjauhi setelah aku mengakui orientasi, sekaligus perasanku padanya. Ia mulai menjauhiku setelah itu. Aku tidak menyalahkannya atas perlakuan teman-temannya itu. Aku tahu dia tidak menyuruh mereka, orang-orang itu memang membenciku sejak awal, apalagi saat aku mulai dekat dengan Jaehyun―yang menurut mereka tak sepadan dengannya. Tapi aku tetap kesal karena ia diam saja membiarkan teman-temannya memperlakukanku begitu. Makanya aku memberikan satu pukulan _manis_ untuknya juga."

Johnny memandang kaget. " _Wait, wait_. Jaehyun… _you like him_?"

" _I do_. Siapa yang tidak, ssaem? Jaehyun begitu baik, ramah, pengertian, tampan, senyum berdimplenya manis, gentle, kaya, sempurna, menantu idaman bagi setiap ibu di korea―"

" _Stop there, baby. I was a little jealous, now_."

Taeyong terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi macam apa yang dibuat gurunya. "Aku punya seseorang yang lebih kusukai sekarang. Dan itu adalah…" bibirnya dibuat lebih dekat untuk berbisik, "…kau _,_ d _addy._ " Taeyong berlari meninggalkannya, memberikan kedipan mata menggoda sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

" _Oh shit_."

Meninggalkan Johnny yang mematung. Hanya mendengar sebutan daddy sekali saja dari Taeyong di telinganya dia langsung _keras_.

 _Really, you're such a pervert_ , Seo Youngho.

* * *

 _ **Selesai**_

Udah fix ya Johnyong itu emang daddy-baby couple. Yang ga setuju? Fight me lol. Mau adegan dewasanya ga? Kalo pada mau nanti di post―bukannya lanjutin _Silently_ lol. Oh iya, untuk _Under The Spell_ kayanya mau dihapus dan diganti oneshot Yutae aja.


End file.
